True monsters of the dark
by big-bad-kyubi
Summary: harry potter gets transported to the naruto world. starts mainly in the harry potter world because i only have the first chapter typed the second not so much. VERY SLOW UPDATER I AM.


big-bad-kyubi: I finally posted this.  
  
SESSHOMARU: so that is why you are acting like your on crack?  
  
*MALLET OF THE GODS DECENDS ON SESSHOMARU* SESSHOMARU... ou...c...h...x_x  
  
Big-bad-kyubi: that is what you get for saying horrible things. oh, next time im inviting chichi and her frying pan of doom. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
SESSHOMARU:*scared* read and review.  
  
True monsters of the dark.  
  
We see a pair of eyes staring at us in humor. Wisps of hair and smoke float in front of the eyes that smile.(A.N. this is me!!!)  
  
~People say to let sleeping dragons lay, but what about the other creatures that slumber. The dangerous ones, the ones that can kill with a glance, with a breath, with a thought. These creatures should never be disturbed, yet one was. Let sleeping dragons lay, but run from the true monsters of the dark. ~  
  
Harry Potter was currently very pissed off. He spent all day doing his chores and about five seconds after the gargantuan, competing for the size of a baby blue whale, cousin got home from 'flirting' with the females on the block. His name was Dudley dursley. His idea of *SHUDDER* flirting consisted of running after girls screaming for them to bear his baby. (EWWWW RUN FOR THE HILLS GIRLS! *girls run for the hills.)  
  
Harry's aunt and uncle were not much better. The uncle, Vernon, was as big as his son and probably had the same flirting tactics as his whale...urm son. Harry's aunt, Petunia, had a long neck like a giraffe and went on and on about how coy her 'didily dumpky dums was'. (Oy.)  
  
Harry had been very scrawny and looked like he had a mop on his head as of last year. He had been forced at the beginning of the year to get a job. This is where we come in on the story.  
  
"You will get a job to pay for your expenses you little freak. Now get cleaned up and go find one." Vernon yelled. Harry nodded his head and quickly got cleaned up and dashed out of the house for a job. He went everywhere to find a job. Restaurants, bars, stores, even the zoo. They all had different reasons. 'You're too young', 'You're too inexperienced' blah, blah, blah. Finally, Harry found a newspaper. Actually, it hit him in the face. He looked and saw an add for a professional snake handler. *Monotone* what a coincidence. Harry looked up the address and rushed over to the street. The address belonged to a gigantic dark mansion. Harry walked up to the big cherry wood doors that had very intricate Celtic knot carvings.  
  
'KNOCK KNOCK' The door slowly groaned open sounding like a wounded animal or something. Harry was then wrapped up by a gigantic cobra that was  
  
two feet thick around the waist and twenty feet long.  
  
~hello? could you please not kill me? thank you. ~ Harry said in parseltounge. (I do not know how to spell it; my books were stolen and hidden by my bro.)  
  
~whossssss isssss thiissss that sssspeakssss to usss after ssssoooo long? ~ Said the gigantic cobra that was about to kill Harry.  
  
~ummm... im Harry Potter. ~  
  
~Hmmmmm? Wesss thinksss you ssshouldsss call usss linkyssseess. ~  
  
~linkysees? well linkysees im looking for the job that was posted in the newspaper about snake handling. can you lead me to the owner of thin house? ~  
  
~Ownerss isss outss. come in and wait with usss. ~  
  
~Um, pardon me but why are you talking that way? ~  
  
~Wess hasss a wierdsss way of sssspeakingsss. Runssss in familyssss. ~  
  
The gigantic cobra then moved out of the doorway and let Harry in. Harry followed Linkysees down a black marble hallway that had blood red carpeting. Then into a room that was mostly black in color and surprisingly felt like home.  
  
A portrait of a man with long braided dark green hair and startling bluish-green eyes stood out to Harry like all around it was fuzzy.  
  
=who is this man? = thought Harry.  
  
The man turned towards Harry with a sad look and watches Harry. Reaching out his hand the man's eyes seemed to be screaming his apologies and sadness. A flash of light from the man's painted hand zoomed into Harry. The snake quickly wrapped itself around Harry in a sort of paranoid rush. In a flash of light Harry and the snake, Linkys, were gone.  
  
The man's portrait smiled a smile that a dieing man would smile as his house and canvas crumbled.  
  
(A/N: what shall happen next only the author {me} would know.) 


End file.
